The present invention relates in general to theft alarm systems, and more particularly to a theft alarm system for a vehicle.
Heretofore, theft alarm systems for vehicles did not sense motion of a vehicle on different degrees of incline. Hence, unauthorized persons could remove parts, such as tires and wheels, without detection or apprehension. Door and ignition locks are not adequate protection. Even a conventional alarm with a key activator mounted on the exterior of the car has not been totally satisfactory. Such arrangement did not provide detection against unauthorized persons removing wheels, opening hoods, opening trunks or the like.